A New Beginning
by Xxvegetafan55Xx
Summary: i'm new so please no flames and my ooc is in here her name is Akiko and she is pan's sister


A new beginning

I was born before pan after the fight between buu. 7 years later pan was born and mom died from giving birth to pan. I was pan's guardian angel as she would say. Dad would break down some times because mom died. He would stay in his room for weeks at least. Pan and I would go to the briefs house I would drop pan off at times, so she could train with vegeta like she always wanted. Pan thought of vegeta as her role model or hero. I would pick her up later because I wanted to train by myself. Since grandpa left I was devastated but my life went on. Pan on the other hand had a tough time. It took her 4 years to get over losing grandpa.

Pan felt safe with vegeta like she did with grandpa. I was just like her as well with grandpa I felt like if anyone tried to hurt me he would come to the rescue but, not this time… I was the one who had to save someone.

"TRUNKS GET OFF OF ME NOW"!

"Shh pan it will be a quick thing to do".

I was walking through the park seeing couples and birds chirping and the kids playing on the structure. Then I heard a familiar scream and I saw something that was about to happen horribly.

*BOOM* I tackled Trunks from almost making a mistake. He made me scared of him a little

"SHE'S MINE MY MATE"!

I was thinking a lot and what would cause this then it popped in my head. Heat season I have to tell pan to protect her. He got back up and pan hid behind my leg shaking fearfully for her life. I finally punched him hard enough to make him go lights out.

"Pan the reason why Trunks attacked you is because there is a thing called heat season. Men Saiyan's want females to mate with and to reproduce more children.

"Why would trunks do that to me I have a crush on him but still not like that yet".

"Pan look into my eyes you have to stay with me after this month they will be back to normal. Since I'm already ascended to super saiyan 3 you will be fine with me protecting you. I have your back you got mine. I will train you to become a super saiyan I bet grandpa would like that." I scratched my head and flashed the son grin to pan.

"Shut up already he isn't coming back"!

I felt like my whole world around pan shattered. "How could you say that? He loved you pan and this is how you repay him. I bet you repay people by being their friend and then throwing them in the garbage But no I am not giving my hopes up k pan I will believe until I finally die ok"!

Pan finally stopped being a brat and shut her trap. I told her that after the month I was going to france and Italy to go for my photography class for collage.

"I have nothing else to do in the summer might as well go with you Akiko".

I smiled and ruffled pan's raven black hair. "alright I'm living in Mt Paozu where Great grandpa Gohan lived it's a peaceful place to live in and I fixed it up more".

"You mean you made it girly" pan says.

"You know I'm a tom boy, no it looks like a modern house I painted the rooms a baby blue color and orange. I got a lot of money by bulma she thought it was a good idea and was nice enough to make it my awesome house".

Pan smiled and she knew that her sister was a good person to remodel stuff. Soon after Grandpa left Akiko stopped the modeling career and went to photography collage.

The next day

"Pan Hurry get your gown and cap on and we got to go dads already there and so is everyone else."

Pan was wearing a blue cap and an orange gown to represent orange star high school. I used instant transmission to get us there on time.

*Flash*

"Were here. Pan go to your seat on the football stadium it will say your name". Pan nodded and flew to her seat and waited talking to bulla about the after party she was going to.

Akiko could remember her day of graduating she was wearing a white and gold gown since she was an honor student and never missed a day of school since preschool. She got A+ in all her classes and participated in every single event. She never got detention and never went to one party or club and had a good looking boyfriend who was just like her he had glasses though and black spiky hair. They broke up when she didn't do modeling anymore to get her heart glued back together from the brake. They were still friends though well for pan her sister was 100 percent opposite. Pan always called Akiko her dad because they were alike. Pan got her moms side and Akiko got her dads side. Akiko made a speech that made everyone almost cry even vegeta let a tear slip but wiped it away quckly.

"On this day this is where my fellow friends and class mates going in all directions jobs, families, or in martial arts which is a good chose in my opinion." 30 kids wooed at the martial arts comment. "My grandfather would be proud on this day..." she stood there for a second and she didn't smile she just had a plain face and tears welled up in her eyes and they finally dropped down on her cheeks like a waterfall. She kept talking with tears on her cheeks. "I just wish every senior a good path on their journey and their pursuit of happiness. Ill miss most of you guys thanks for the journey through high school good bye friends." She took her hat off and threw it in the air like everyone else. They cheered in happiness while Akiko was still sad that her grandfather wasn't there. But she saw a man with an orange and blue gi all the way in the back of the stands where no one was sitting. He had a big smile on his face and waved at her. She smiled and waved back and after she stopped looking she looked again and he was gone. She smiled happily and went to hug her unique family.

Back to pan's graduation

"Son pan come up here please". She was next to get her diploma she walked up bravely and went back to her seat and waited till the ceremony finally ended. She threw her hat up in the air. Akiko looked behind her since she was in the second to last row sitting by herself. She saw him she ruffled Akiko's hair and she just smiled and waved goodbye after he started to vanish with shenron. It was over pan asked Akiko if she could let her go to an after party? Akiko said this "well ive never been to a party ive been in a ball room party but never this well don't be troublesome ok or you know I'll go in to that persons house find you in super saiyan 3 and I hope everyone stares at you if I come like that got it squirt." Pan rolled her eyes and was dressed in a salmon pink strapless dress that went to her ankles and had white rhinestone heels on. She flew away fast and left Akiko alone at home.

Akiko was wearing Goku's old orange and blue gi with the weighted boots and wristbands. She missed him with all her heart he was the only one who cared about what she had to say. Gohan wouldn't listen because he had work to deal with, not her mother since she was dead, pan wouldn't understand she is younger, she thought about her grandmother but she had anger problems, piccolo she sometimes talked to, but her grandfather was the only one who understood the point of the problem or the question or a comment. Akiko cooked steamed rice in her rice cooker she bought and she had Miso soup as well with salted pork. She ate and later on went to go pet the rabbits and deer's in the forest. She took pictures without flash though not to scare the animals. Those pictures were for her photography project she had to finish. She started training now a lot she never cut off her tail even when she was a baby. She went to sleep at sunset anyway. She stopped training and knew it was time to pick pan up at 9:45 pm. She knew she had to go when the moon was full.

Pan was waiting in the front of the house until she got pinned against a tree by some random human jock. Now Akiko was mad she immediately turned super saiyan 3 the aura was bigger and the bolts were longer and she was in a if you touch pan I will destroy you look. Pan saw Akiko and screamed help in one second Akiko got him by his collar and said in the most deadly quite tone "if you ever lay hand on my sister I will rip you to shreds now go find some other girl instead". She powered to her normal state "Pan lets go now"! She grabbed pans arm and kept flying. "whats your problem bulma lets bulla get to get It in with other guys"! Finally Akiko snapped and you could her venom coming from the words "WELL IM NOT BULMA AND I DON'T WANT MY SISTER TO BECOME A whore ok. Oh I just wish you were like me it would be so easier to take care of you". Pan just pouted the whole time when Akiko for her age was acting like a mature 25 year old.

"Pan I'm going to watch T.V and I'll go to bed later on you can sleep in any two of the guest rooms." Pan understood and hugged her big sister. "Sorry for being so stupid and a brat". Akiko sighed "Pan remember I love you so much and I would die for you pan I would" Akiko said. After pan walked away

akiko was really tired so she went in her room and went to sleep on the queen sized bed. She put the burgundy blankets on top of her plain black short sleeve shirt with orange basket ball shorts on. Her hair was tied in a low pony tail and fell asleep. She was in a nice dream until something happened something better then a nice dream.

*In the dream*

The sun was going down until she saw mysterious mist coming from out of nowhere. She heard a voice that was cheerful and happy. It was a he and he sounded familiar. "Pan, Akiko you here"? The mist started to clear away after the sun came in a little. "Grandpa is that you"? He chuckled "Who did you think it was Vegeta"? She started to cry "GRANDPA I MISSED YOU"!

*End of dream*

"WAKE UP REMEMBER YOU SAID TO TRAIN ME"!

Akiko woke up her eyes red she got off the bed then said "If you really want to train well we have to eat as much as Grandpa and vegeta to reach super saiyan 3 but, since your barely starting you don't have to eat that much. While you're eating I'm going to take a shower. Pan ate 3 pieces of pancakes and 3 scrambled eggs.

Akiko had gotten out of the shower and went to the outfit that she always wore her grandfather's old gi. She ate oatmeal and milk with a cinnamon bun. They ran outside and started their training.

This is my first fanfiction so please don't give me a hard time about how sucky it is. Thanks for reading it and I will try to get another chapter in the story on the weekend since school work is getting out of control


End file.
